Quantum Entanglement Device
The Quantum Entanglement Device,http://www.callofduty.com/intel/490 often abbreviated to QED, also called the Richtofen Device by its inventor Edward Richtofen, is a secondary tactical grenade appearing on the Zombie map Moon. When thrown, the QED is capable of creating many different outcomes. Upon toss, the player will spin the handle on the bottom once, and push it in. It can either "curse" or "bless" the player, with outcomes such as extra weapons, extra perks, more enemies, or a reset of points. Overview The Quantum Entanglement Device can only be obtained through the Mystery Box and takes up the player's secondary tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical Grenades on Moon, the other being the Gersh Device. The player cannot possess both; if the player attempts to take the Gersh Devices, any remaining QEDs will be swapped and vice versa. The effect of the grenade is completely random, except in an instance where it is used against an Astronaut Zombie; if a QED goes off near one, it will always create an explosion capable of killing zombies. Effects Call of Duty: Black Ops *An explosion identical to that of the Astronaut Zombie. *Produces a Ray Gun that fires in a circle. *Produces a China Lake that fires in a circle. *Produces a fully automatic M72 LAW that fires in a circle. *Produces a black hole like the Gersh Device. *Produces a fully automatic Python that fires in a circle. *Produces a fully automatic SPAS-12 that fires in a circle. *Produces a CZ75 with Full-Auto and/or Dual Wield that fires in a circle. *Revives a teammate. *Spawns a power-up that will give the player any random, possibly Pack-A-Punched weapon, available on Moon, including QEDs or Gersh Devices; replaces the current weapon equipped if picked up. *An explosion similar to those produced by Matryoshka Dolls, blowing up rapidly within a certain radius many times. *Opens or closes a door if near one. *Lightning similar to a Wunderwaffe DG-2 shot. *Explosion similar to a Scavenger shot. *Spawns an ordinary Frag Grenade. *Spawns a Semtex grenade. *Teleports the user and/or their teammates to another spot on the map. *Spawns a random power up, such as Carpenter or Nuke. *Converts all zombies within a certain radius into humans like ones produced by the V-R11. *A Bonus Points power-up spawns. **White/Blue: gives the player that grabbed it a certain amount of points. **Green: gives a set amount of points to all players. **Red: reverts all point totals to zero or takes away a certain amount of points. *Spawns a Fire Sale power up. **Green: normal effect. **Red: spawns the Mystery Box far from the player's location and doubles the cost to 1900 points. *Spawns a red Random Perk Bottle power up which causes all players to lose a perk randomly. *Spawns a Max Ammo power up. **Green: normal effect. **Red: steals a full ammo magazine. *Spawns more zombies, which produces a whitish flare. *Downs all players within a certain radius. *Gives a Max Ammo power-up and a Death Machine. *Gives everyone in the area a Pack-A-Punched version of their current weapon. *Gives the player an Un-Pack-a-Punched version of their currently Pack-a-Punched weapon. *Gives all players a free perk. *Nothing. Call of Duty: Black Ops III * An explosion identical to that of the Astronaut Zombie. * Produces a Ray Gun that fires in a circle. * Produces a Ray Gun Mark II that fires in a circle. * Produces a Wave Gun that fires in a circle. * Produces a BRM that fires in a circle. * Produces a Pack-a-Punched version of the MR6 (Death and Taxes) that fires in a circle. * Produces a Weevil that fires in a circle. * Produces a M16 that fires in a circle. * Produces a Man-O-War that fires in a circle. * Produces an ICR-1 that fires in a circle. * Produces a Haymaker 12 that fires in a circle. * Produces a KN-44 that fires in a circle. * Produces a Drakon that fires in a circle. * Produces a (normal or Pack-a-Punched) KRM-262 that fires in a circle. * Produces a 48 Dredge that fires in a circle. * Produces a VMP that fires in a circle. * Produces a FFAR that fires in a circle. * Revives a teammate. * Teleports the user and/or their teammates to another spot on the map. * Spawns an ordinary Frag Grenade. * Spawns a Widow's Wine Grenade. * Opens or closes a door if near one. *Gives everyone in the area a Pack-A-Punched version of their current weapon. *Gives all players a free perk. *Gives all players the perk the QED is thrown at. *Spawns more zombies, which produces a whitish flare. Gallery Q.E.D. Concept art BO.jpg|QED concept art. QED_Explosion.png|The Quantum Entanglement Device's explosion. Q.E.D. third person view BO.png Q.E.D. Priming BO.jpg|Quantum Entanglement Device being primed. QED Mystery Box.jpg|Quantum Entanglement Device in the Mystery Box. QED direct third person BO3.jpg|Quantum Entanglement Device in the Mystery Box in the remastered Moon. Trivia *If the Zombies run over a "blessing" given by the QED, the players lose it with no way to recover the power up. If the Zombies run over a "curse", however, then the negative effect will still happen as if a player grabbed the power up. *It is possible to obtain a QED from a random weapon drop. *Throwing a QED at the excavator will deactivate it in rare circumstances. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons